Songs of the Dumbledors Army
by Holo Flora
Summary: PG-13 for some cussing. The girls make a band. The boys are hiding in the bushes. NO SLASH! please read. D12 song!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own harry potter  
Hey, this is a new fic-ie by me, solo flora, please enjoy!  
  
Harry and Ron carefuly slipped behind the bushes, watching the staage being unpacked.  
"Herminoie!" they heard Ginny call, "gimme a hand?"  
"sure" Hermione set down the gitar she was strumming on, and went over, wand ready, to levatate the stage to it's proper place.  
"what are they doing?" Ron whispered  
"That's what we're here to find out" Harry whispered back. For the past month, Hermione and Ginny had been disapearing, and they had just figured out where to. It seemed, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Luna were meeting in aclearing of the Forbidden forest, for some strange reason that involved a stage and instriments. A band! Harry grinned, this should be good.  
Once the stage was set up, the girls went to their spots on the stage. Herminoe at the mic, Parvati and Lavender with the base and gitar, Luna at the keyboard, and Ginny at the drums.  
Ron and Harry leaned forward slightly, ready to hear if the girls were any good.  
"Your song to Ron first, Hermione" Ginny called, and the others all agreed, and Ron let out a little gasp.  
"I wish you'd stop calling it that." But she stood ready, anyways.  
"A 1 a 2 a 123, go!" Ginny called, beating the drums, and Hermione started to sing.  
  
"I've got something to tell you, I'm in love  
I've been longing to tell you, I'm in love.  
You'll believe me, whenI tell you, il'm inlove with you.  
You're my kind of guy,  
You make me feel proud,  
You make me want to shout aloud,  
yes, I'm telling all my friends, I'm in love.  
Ev'ry night I can't sleep, thinking of you, and ev'ry little thing that you do,  
yes, I'm telling all my friends, I'm in love.  
oh yeh, I'm sittin' on the top of the world,  
I'm in love with a wonderful girl,  
and I never felt so good before,  
if this is love, give me more, more, more.  
Ev'ry night I can't sleep, thinking of you,  
and ev'ry little thing that you do,  
yes, I'm telling all my friends, I'm in love.  
Yes, I'm telling all my friends, I'm inlove,  
in love.  
Yes I'm telling all my friends, I'm in love."  
when the song ended, there was alot of hooping and hollaring from the girls, and some congradulating and pats on the back, of Hermione, But Ron just sat there, dumb founded.  
"Come on, Ron" Harry said, exsightedly, "Lets see what else they sing." 


	2. Luna's song

Luna leaned forward slightly, leaning into the mic, doing her scales as the rest of the girls ran around dto their new places  
Finally Luna started to speak,"This..." she said in her usual dreamy voice, "Is Dumbledors Army singing a song dedicated to Harry Potter, written by yours truely."  
Behind the bushes, harry smiled, and ROn scoffed.  
Luna started to sing, in high clear notes  
"When the world was put toether  
none of us could have known  
that by meeting this one person  
my heart would've grown  
[chorus]  
but I can't help it  
he's the one who sets me free  
cooped up inside  
I'd rather have him with me  
All my friends see me dreaming  
more than usual, I guess  
my head starts spinning when he's near  
my thoughts are such a mess  
[chorus]  
but I can't help it  
he's the one who sets me free  
cooped up inside  
I'd rather have him with me  
They all see me  
and want to know 'what's the deal'  
How could it be possible  
how could this be real?  
[chorus]  
but I can't help it  
he's the one who sets me free  
cooped up inside  
I'd rather have him with me  
with me...  
with me..."[actualy by solo Flora]  
Everyone stopped playing, and harry nearly fainted. 


	3. the boys sing out

The next day, Harry invited a few friends and they all went back to the clearing in the woods. Finding a box marked stage, the boys set it up, and desided to put on a show, when the girls showed up.  
Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny got a shock, when they saw Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville on their stage, ready to got  
"Let's go guys!" Harry called, as he saw the girls getting closer.  
[Intro(harry)]  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
  
[Verse 1 - Harry]  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Harry"  
I'm the lead singer in DA baby  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's the boy who lived!"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Ron tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Hermione's my wife to be(Ron sticks his tougne out at Harry)  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My band [repeated 9xs]  
  
[Verse 2 - Dean]  
You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on proto  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Dean (oh I thought you was Seamus)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks whilin' get whipped on my back  
  
[Verse 3 - Neville and Collin]  
Nev-Look at 'im little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
col-Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
nev-Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
([Harry:] No I had an interview not you two)  
col-You gonna be late for soundcheck  
nev-Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck  
col-But our mics are screwed up nev-and his always sound best  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Em  
([Harry:] You got somethin to say?!)  
Man no  
col-I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
nev-Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
col-When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man  
  
[Chorus]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
  
[Verse 4 - Ron]  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we battled you-know-who, but he buys all the marts  
I'm gonna let the world know that Ron is hot  
I should cut his mic off when the musics starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
([Harry:] Ron carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Har-ray?!)  
  
[Verse 5 - Seamus]  
***dammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack  
battle in 4th year I was in the back  
battle in the 5th year I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Harry, ask us the questions  
Like who's DA, how we get started  
(What about the boy who lived?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass man, bitches think I'm cute  
50 told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck DA, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Padama  
  
[Harry]  
Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...  
[Chorus - Ron]  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Harry)  
Cuz once I blow I know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band [Repeated 9x]  
  
[Outro]  
The hottest boy band in the world...  
DA!  
[Harry as a salsa singer](Scary)  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)  
  
All the girls started to cheer, and the boys couldn't be...angrier at Harry. 


End file.
